That Damn Thing
by Gia-XY
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini berjalan lancar dan mulus tanpa adanya kegelisahan, seperti hari minggu biasa yang kujalani setelah aku hidup kembali sebagai seorang manusia. Sayang, seorang Tsukumo Yuuma dan sebuah benda menghancurkannya …./ SPOILER ALERT! Hint of shounen-ai!


**That Damn Thing**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Seharusnya hari ini berjalan lancar dan mulus tanpa adanya kegelisahan, seperti hari minggu biasa yang kujalani setelah aku hidup kembali sebagai seorang manusia. Sayang, seorang Tsukumo Yuuma dan sebuah benda menghancurkannya ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__© Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

**_Story _**_© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, Fanon—maybe a little AR, OOC, Hint of shounen-ai, Implied mature thing, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

Ini hari Minggu, dan seperti rutinitas hari Mingguku yang biasa setelah aku hidup kembali dengan bantuan _Numeron Force_, Astral, dan Yuuma, aku menemani Yuuma berbelanja untuk menebus kesalahanku selama menjadi _Varian Nanakou_.

Oh, ya, ampun, kuharap kau tidak menganga lebar setelah mengetahui aku menemani Yuuma, lalu berkata, "APA?! Vector?! Vector yang itu?! Mau menebus kesalahannya?! Kau pasti bukan Vector!" Asal kautahu saja, kalau orang yang kutemani ini bukan Tsukumo Yuuma, aku juga tidak akan mau menemaninya! Untuk apa aku menghabiskan hari santaiku untuk seorang _hero_ yang punya banyak teman, bahkan ia bisa meminta bantuan orang lain dan tidak memerlukan bantuanku? _Yeah_, dan sayangnya, sepertinya aturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Tsukumo Yuuma. Kuakui, ia sudah bisa menarik perhatianku dan membuatku penasaran dengannya.

Kembali ke cerita hari mingguku. Biasanya aktivitas hari mingguku ini berjalan lancar diiringi dengan aku yang mengganggu—tepatnya menggoda—Yuuma, Yuuma yang menanyaiku tentang merek apa yang sebaiknya dibeli olehnya, aku yang mengajak Yuuma membahas—tepatnya mengejek—Nasch atau _Varian_ yang lain, Yuuma yang berceloteh tentang kehidupan sekolahnya—tidak jarang ia akan membujukku untuk kembali ke sekolah, yang biasanya akan kubalas dengan dengan dengusan sebal dan setelah itu aku akan berkata, "Akan kupikirkan."—dan diakhiri dengan kami mampir ke sebuah _café_ yang tidak jauh dari _supermarket_ ini, lalu sebagai lelaki yang _gentle_, aku akan mengantar Yuuma pulang ke rumahnya. Sayangnya, hari ini ada _sedikit_ yang berbeda berbeda.

Aku sangat ingat, saat itu kami sedang mengantre untuk membayar barang-barang belanjaan kami di kasir. Sayangnya, sepertinya mata Yuuma sedang bosan, sehingga kedua manik merah darah itu melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah, dan akhirnya tidak sengaja kedua permata _ruby_ itu melihat ke arah ….

"_Nee_, Shingetsu, kautahu ini apa?" Ia menepuk pundakku, lalu aku menoleh. Kedua permata _amethyst_ milikku melebar begitu melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Yuuma. Yuuma menunjuk ke arah sederetan kotak di _counter_ dekat kasir dengan tulisan merek sebuah … kondom ….

"_Oi_, Shingetsu, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yuuma bingung sambil menarik pelan lenganku, berusaha membuatku berbicara padanya. Aku hanya berusaha memasang senyum manis ala Shingetsu yang biasa kupasang pada Yuuma, lalu menggaruk-garuk begian belakang kepalaku.

Di antara semua benda yang ada, KENAPA YUUMA HARUS MENUNJUK BENDA LAKNAT SATU ITU?!

Ukh, kenapa barisan depan kami lama sekali? Sebanyak apa belanjaannya? Cepatlah bayar barang belanjaanmu dan pergi dari sana, jadi kami bisa maju dan pergi dari sini, sehingga Yuuma tidak perlu melihat benda laknat itu lagi dan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kujawab di depan seorang anak 13 tahun yang masih polos! Bisa-bisa dosaku bertambah lagi nanti!

Tetapi, sayangnya _Numeron Code_ tidak mengabulkan permohonanku. Kalau telingaku tidak bermasalah, berarti memang benar kalau penjaga kasir sedang mengeluh dan berusaha menbetulkan mesin kasir di barisan kami sekarang sepertinya sedang agak _hang_. Oh, ya, ampun …. cobaan macam apa ini …? Apa ini ganjaran atas perlakuanku di masa lalu …?

Yuuma kembali menarik lengan jaket kulitku. Aku menunduk sedikit, melihat ke arah wajahnya. Kini ia menatapku dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus berharap bak anak kecil yang polos. Ukh …, aku jadi tambah merasa berdosa kalau tidak menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya itu …. Apa yang harus kulakukan …?

"Uh, _yokate to omotte _…, kau tidak harus tahu untuk saat ini, Yuuma-_kun_ …. Ahahaha!" Aku tertawa canggung, dan lagi-lagi ala Shingetsu Rei yang polos, dengan harapan Yuuma akan mengerti dan tidak menanyaiku macam-macam lagi. Tetapi sayangnya, _Numeron Code_ dan Yuuma lagi-lagi tidak mengabulkan permohonanku.

"_Eeeee_? Tetapi aku penasaran! Apa aku harus coba beli? Memang itu camilan seperti apa?" Rasanya aku ingin menepuk keningku sendiri mendengar ucapan Yuuma. Bisa-bisanya ada anak berumur 13 tahun yang mengira benda laknat itu adalah camilan! Atau aku yang terlalu mesum, ya …? Tidak! Tidak! Aku yakin Nasch dan teman-teman lelaki Yuuma yang lainnya bahkan tahu benda itu apa!

Aku mendengar sepasang remaja lelaki dan perempuan—yang sepertinya kakak beradik—di belakang kami, berbisik kepada satu sama lain dan menahan tawa mereka di atas penderitaanku. Sial, apa maksud mereka, hah?! Daripada tertawa, lebih baik mereka membantuku!

Aku sengaja diam saja, berharap Yuuma mengerti bahwa aku memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Sesekali, aku melirik ke orang di depan kami dan penjaga kasir yang sedang berusaha membetulkan mesin kasir sambil berdecih kesal karena tidak sabar. Di lain pihak, Yuuma terus menarik lengan jaketku dan bertanya tentang benda laknat itu.

"_Nee_, Shingetsu! Ayo, beritahu aku!" Ukh, kenapa ia harus sekeras kepala ini? Apalagi kudengar dari Nasch, Yuuma orang yang tidak akan mudah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Yah, pengalamanku bersamanya sebagai Shingetsu Rei dulu juga berkata begitu, sih.

Sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya aku menatap lurus ke arah kedua permata _ruby_ milik Yuuma. Aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu menyentil kening Yuuma. Setelah itu, Yuuma refleks memegang keningnya sambil meringis kesakitan, ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan mengomeliku.

"Sakiiit! Kenapa kau menyentilku, Shingetsu?!" Aku hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Karena kau menggangguku. Dan soal pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu sebelumnya, aku yakin kau akan tahu jawabannya kalau sudah saatnya. Anak kecil belum boleh tahu itu apa," ucapku dengan nada meremehkan pada Yuuma sambil tersenyum merendahkan. Yuuma menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wah-wah, apa Yuuma kesal karena kukatai anak kecil, ya? Yah, ia memang anak kecil, aku tidak salah, kok. Perilakunya bahkan hampir setara dengan anak kecil berumur 6 samapai 7 tahun. Tetapi yang kuherankan, ia bisa jadi lebih bijak dariku di saat yang diperlukan. Heh, Tsukumo Yuuma memang unik. Tidak aneh kalau ia mendapat perhatianku.

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, masin kasir berhasil direparasi, dan orang di depan kami langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan pembayaran barang belanjaannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Yuuma yang baru saja akan protes karena perkataanku tadi, aku maju sambil mendorong troli belanjaan milik kami—Yuuma—begitu orang di depan kami pergi. Yuuma hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena harus menunda protesnya padaku. Aku hanya menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kesal Yuuma. Siapa suruh ia membuatku merasakan kegelisahan mendalam seperti tadi sampai aku harus berpikir keras?

"_Kaa-chan_, itu apa? Permen?" Aku yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yuuma yang memindahkan barang belanjaannya ke atas meja kasir, langsung menengok ke arah barisan lain dengan wajah agak kaget. Di barisan tersebut, kini terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur kira-kira 3 tahunan, menarik-narik tangan ibunya dan menunjuk ke arah … benda yang berwujud dan bermerek sama dengan benda yang tadi ditunjuk Yuuma ….

Sang ibu terlihat kebingungan sendiri, sedangkan sang anak masih melukiskan ekspresi penasaran di wajah polosnya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat pemandangan di depanku. Ternyata ada juga yang bernasib sama sepertiku! Sayang, mesin kasir di barisan itu tidak rusak. Ckck, andai mesin kasir di barisan itu juga rusak.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat pemandangan "indah" itu, karena Yuuma sudah menyelesaikan pembayaran barang belanjaan miliknya dan menarik salah satu lenganku sambil menatapku untuk mengajakku pergi dari sana.

Yah, awas saja, Yuuma, aku akan menghukummu nanti karena telah membuatku kelabakan seperti tadi. Bersiap-siaplah …! Ahahahaha!

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_FanFic_ ini muncul karena rutinitasku dan_ Otouto_ untuk ngetawain benda laknat itu setiap ke _Carefour_. Terus _Otouto_ berandai-andai kalau seorang anak kecil melihat benda laknat itu di _counter_ kasir, lalu bertanya ke mamanya tentang benda laknat itu.

Er, soal Vector, kata-kata terakhir itu abaikan aja. Salah _script _tuh orang, kata-katanya harusnya tidak ada di _scrip_t. Intinya itu kesalahan teknis, gak sempet saya _cut_. *Diprotes Vector*

Nah, ini artian Bahasa Jepang yang ada di _fic_.

_**Varian Nanakou**_**: **_**Seven Varian Emperor**_**/Tujuh Kaisar **_**Varian**_

_**Nee**_**: Hei**

_**Yokare to omotte**_**: Lebih baik/Untuk yang terbaik**

_**Kun**_**: Panggilan yang ditambah di belakang nama, umumnya digunakan untuk laki-laki**

_**Kaa-chan**_**: Ibu**

Maaf atas semua kesalahan fic di atas. Kalau ada kesamaan ide, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
